A Collection of Shorts
by Gemonie03
Summary: My OC Pyro, Nathaniel, and Heavy, Dmitri, will have lots of fun in this collection of 30 short fics! Enjoy! :D It's rated M because I have no idea how the ending of this is going to go... Day 30: Something Hot... *Gulp*
1. Holding Hands

**Okay so this is going to be very interesting. I'm doing my own version of the Tumblr 30 day OTP challenge with little ficlets instead of pictures, well some of them will have pictures, but I'm not very good at drawing so most probably won't and that's why you lovelies will get to experience my PyroxHeavy mush too! So, without further ado...**

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

I love Saturdays. On Saturdays I have all the free time in the world. I woke up on this particular Saturday with a stretch and a groan before turning to look at Mr. Pinky-Hooves' blank eyes. I smile at him before rolling out of bed to go retrieve a sketch pad and pencil. I crawl back into bed to begin my favorite morning activity of sketching The Adventures of Mr. Pinky-Hooves when I hear a raping on my door.

I check the clock on my desk. It's only 6:30am. No one gets up this early on days off but me. I sigh before pulling on my gas mask, gloves and bunny slippers to add to fuzzy red pajamas that I already don. Plodding over to the door seemed like it took forever. I opened the door and was greeted by the overly excited face of the Heavy Weapon's Guy.

"Oh, good, you are awake!" he pushed into the room with grin. "I brought breakfast! Thought we could spend day together!" the large man dropped rucksack onto my bed. The contents spilled out onto the rough military issue blanket. The metallic wrappers of the dozens of protein bars shined brightly with the over head light. I pulled off my mask on gloves to take a closer look at the packaging.

"'Ese have 60 g'ams of ca'bohyd'ates," I look up at him as he bites into his first one.

"Da, will make Leetle Fireman big and strong like Heavy," he smiles down at me as he talks with his mouth full. I stop myself from picking the crumbs off the floor and instead open one of the bars and take a bite. It's terrible. I swallow and then tuck the rest of the bar under my pillow when he's not looking.

"Get dressed and we go," he looked at me expectantly. Does he want me to change in front of him? Not happening. I'm staring at him with fisted hands on my hips. He gets the hint and turns away from my closet long enough for me to get dressed and then he's pulling me out the door.

It feels like we walk forever. It's only going on 7:30 but it's nearly 90° already and I'm burning up in my suit. We make it to the top of a ridiculous sand dune and Heavy drops his bag into the sand. He puts his hands on his hips and turns to me.

"Is perfect! Can see everything from here!" his voice booms across the empty space between us. I hurry to the top and plop, unceremoniously, down beside him and rip my mask from my face. My sweat drenched hair clings to my face in blond spikes and droplets of the salty liquid run uncomfortably down my spine.

I ignore my discomfort and look out over the scene stretched before me. You really can see everything from up here. All of Teufort is spread out below us. It seems so peaceful in the early morning light. Dmitri sits down beside me with a gentle sigh and takes my hand in his.

"Here, we are kings," he presses my hand to his lips.

We sit like this for a long time, hand in hand, on the hill. Teufort may not be a castle but it seems like a sanctuary with him.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

He tells me where to go before we even leave the breakfast table. I feel my heart race with excitement. I know the spot, it's quiet and secluded, away from prying eyes. I nod in understanding as we ready ourselves for the day's battle. Mission begins in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO!

I slip away from the others as they return to respawn post war fare. He's not with us. I run to the little cellar door on the east side of the base as quickly as I can manage in my tired state. I nearly tear the door from its ancient hinges in my excitement. I don't even use the ladder preferring to just drop down to the bottom of the pit.

Heavy's already here, waiting in the dark. He's swept a part of the floor for us and has pushed a heavy supply crate over for us to lean against. I pull off my mask and set it down on the crate with a thump. He opens his eyes and smiles up at me, opening his arms for me. I shake my head and gently push him forward. He slides forward and I slip in behind him. My arms just barely make their way around his rotund belly to rest comfortably in his lap as we relax against each other.

We know we don't have long to sit like this together. We both have to shower and make an appearance at dinner and the post battle briefing, but for now the horrors of war are a million miles away.


	3. Watching a Movie

I hate horror movies. I've told Heavy this a million times and yet when we get to the theater in Teufort the only two movies playing are horror films. Somewhere in my mind I know he doesn't control what the theater chooses to play but at the same time I'm upset with him for not leaving immediately.

"Will be alright," he looks down at me with a smile, "I can protect you from scary movie," I still don't want to go but after one large arm is around my shoulders I reluctantly move forward.

We get popcorn and soda and then pick seats in the back so Heavy's head doesn't block other people's view. It's surprisingly empty for a Saturday night. It's only us and a little old lady who sits up front. I pull off my mask and stuff a hand full of buttery popcorn into my face. As the movie starts our hands brush together in the popcorn bucket. He looks down at me with a smile and then squeezes my fingers. 'I'm going to be alright', I tell myself.

And I am, until the axe murderer jumps out from behind the door. I nearly jump out of my skin. I know I screamed because the old woman turns and shushes me. Heavy's arm goes around me and pulls me close so I can bury my face in his side. It helps to have him so close, to take in his scent and feel his chest rise and fall, but I can still hear the screaming.

I can't take it. Tears are running down my face and soaking his vest. The death shriek of one of the female characters scrambles my brain. I grab my mask, jump from my seat and sprint from the small theater. I hear Heavy call my name but I'm not listening. I run to the borrowed truck and I crawl inside the cab to curl up and sob silently into my mask.

I don't even notice the driver side door open but suddenly he's there, pulling away the gas mask and taking me into his strong arms. He's shushing me and stroking my hair. He whispers promises of safety and love to calm me down. When I'm finally sniffling instead of sobbing I look up at him.

"Do not understand," he makes eye contact with me, "my leetle fire bug kills people all the time but cannot watch scary movie?"

I shrug. It's different through the mask. He doesn't wait for an answer. He pulls me into him again and kisses me chastely on the lips.

"Is fine, we will watch better movie at base," his hand rests briefly on my knee before the car starts and we're on our way.


	4. On a Date

The tiny town of Teufort is having a carnival. I've never been so Heavy has decided that we'll be making a date of it. I pull on my nicer fireproof suit and my shiniest gas mask just for the occasion. He told me to dress casual but I don't have any other clothes.

He knocks on my door at 2:30 in the afternoon and I'm surprised to see him in jeans, a button down and even a pair of wire frame glasses. He looks me up and down, frowns a little, but doesn't say anything as we leave. We borrow Engie's truck to drive to town.

I gasp in amazement at the sight of the carnival. There are more people here than I thought lived in all of Texas! The huge Ferris wheel holds my attention for a long time before I notice several small children holding and chewing on fluffy pink blobs on sticks. The excitement is nearly too much for me to bear!

We park and I have to stop myself from sprinting into the crowd. Heavy grabs my hand and leads the way. I guess he assumes that no one will judge us because it's impossible to tell what gender I am while wearing the mask. I am grateful for his guidance. People are everywhere, pushing and shoving and I have no idea where we're going.

"Does leetle fireman want to ride rides?" He's looking at a booth that proudly exclaims that it sells tickets. I nod and we get in line.

As we step up to the seller the smaller man's face pales at the sight of us.

"C-can I help you?" There's confusion and a hint of fear in his voice. I don't blame him. We're an odd sight to take in.

"Yes, we wish to purchase tickets for rides," Heavy doesn't seem to be at all phased by the man's reaction.

"I-I don't think you'll fit on any of the rides, sir" the man looks like Heavy has Sascha pulled on him.

"Is not for me," Heavy pulls me closer to him, "is for friend,"

"Oh, um, alright," he looks me over and he seems to go even paler than before. I cock my head to the side just to add to the creepiness. He gulps but hands us the tickets and takes Heavy's money.

I laugh as we walk away.

"What is so funny?" My date asks with amusement.

"Hudda mumba hum," I reply through the mask with a grin to myself.

He pretends to understand and nods his head. Before I can rectify the situation I see it. The Ferris wheel is standing before us and the line is even really short. This is the only ride I want to get on. I jump up and down like an excited child and drag Heavy over to the ride. The man operating it gives us nearly the same look of the ticket man and also tells us that "the giant" can't ride. I look up at him. Under my mask I'm frowning.

"Is okay," he pushes me forward, "you have never been,"

I grin as I climb into the compartment and the door shuts. I wave to Heavy as the wheel begins to turn. I can see everything from the top! I squint my eyes and the base comes into view. It looks so tiny from here!

When the ride is over I run back to Heavy and babble about how amazing the ride was. He smiles and drapes an arm over my shoulder as we walk away. We walk through the food section of the carnival and nearly buy out a burger stand. Next we head for the games.

We spot a shooting game and a smile crosses Heavy's face. He pays for a game but misses. He's not used to aiming. With a grumble he tries again and again and again. I'm starting to worry for the booth operator's life when all of a sudden there's a hand on my giant's shoulder. I look behind me and there stands spy with the largest stuffed crocodile I've ever seen draped over his shoulders. Sniper gently shoves Heavy aside and takes the next turn at the game. He doesn't even have to try and he's already won. Heavy picks out a purple unicorn and hands it to me.

"There ya go, mate, a girlfriend for your little friend," the sniper beams at his accomplishment but it is obvious that Heavy is disappointed that he couldn't win it for me. I thank them both and the four of us walk down the makeshift aisle of games. Spy cheats at the guess your weight booth and wins Sniper a gold fish. I dominate the darts game and win Heavy a large bag of the pink fluffy stuff. Finally we reach the end and there stands the test your strength thing with a giant bell on the top.

Spy tries to go first but he can barely lift the hammer. Sniper tries next. He has no problem with the giant mallet but he only manages to get the marker about a quarter of the way up. I go next. The mallet bashes against the base but the marker only goes about halfway. Heavy is next. He looks at it hesitantly, worried about failing again. He looks back at me and a determined look crosses over his face. He brings the hammer down like Thor and the marker soars up. The bell not only rings but falls from the top of the pole, crashing to the ground with a loud clang. The crowd around the game cheers and Heavy is handed a giant white teddy bear. He beams proudly at me as he places the large bear in my arms.

We picked a picnic table and the four of us collapsed onto the benches. Spy leans back against Sniper with a contented sigh. They lean into each other for a quick peck on the lips before turning to us. I'm sitting there awkwardly snuggling both new fuzzy friends while Heavy picks at his fluffy pink sugar.

"So, 'ow long 'as zis been going on?" the spy gestures to the two of us.

Heavy and I share a knowing look, well he gives me a look and I stare back at him with blank mask.


	5. Kissing

We've been together for… well it hasn't been that long but it has been a few weeks. I can tell that Heavy is frustrated about something. He comes to my room and plops down on my bed with a sigh. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. I feel his whole body relax.

"Do you," he begins but his voice falters.

I nuzzle into his neck to try and coax it out of him.

"Is hard to ask question," he laughs a self depreciating guffaw.

I crawl from the bed and come around to the front of him. I hand him Mr. Pinky-Hooves, the pink plush unicorn, and then grab a chair. I turn it so that the back is to him and straddle the seat to face him. My blond hair falls forward as I rest my head on my arms, crossed on the chair back and I look up at him with innocent green eyes.

"Do not give me sad doggy look," he gives me a sad little smile.

I scoot my chair a little closer to him.

"I will tell you," he gives in, "do you…find me attractive?"

I don't know how to respond. I'm not the most sexual of beings. I don't think about it. I think about rainbows and unicorns, what I'm going to draw next and how much I hope that Soldier doesn't cook the next night's dinner. I feel as though there is a clock counting down the seconds until he just gives up and leaves.

"Is alright to say no," he shrugs, "I knew it was too good. You are so scary on battle field and yet so kind under suit. I feel as though we are very similar but you are also small and attractive man, much unlike me. You can do better than fat, bald Russian,"

I want to cry. My mouth is dry and my palms sweat in my gloves. He has it all wrong! I can't let him think he's not good enough for me, I can't!

He's about ready to stand and leave. I don't think. Before I realize what I'm doing the chair has been thrown across the room and I've leapt into him. We fall back on my bed with a huff and my lips find his. He resists for only a moment before giving into the kiss. It's sloppy and unpracticed but it's the best I can do to tell him what I can't get out in words.

His tongue is in my mouth; probing, playing with the remnant of my own, exploring every inch. I wish I could do the same to him. His large arms wrap around me, holding me in place against his broad, firm chest.

He breaks the kiss for a breath of air. He chuckles.

"And I was thinking leetle Fireman did not want me,"

I rest my head against his shoulder.

"'On' eva 'ink 'at," I scold him softly.

He cranes his neck to kiss a thick purple scar on my cheek. With one hand on my back and the other stroking my hair we lay there together for a long time basking in the feeling of being held and stealing little kisses from time to time.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

After the post battle shower Heavy comes to my room with an armful of clothing. He drops the pile onto my bed and then looks at me triumphantly. I pull off my gas mask and look down at the pile and then back at him with a quizzical expression.

"Is for you," he beams down at me while gesturing to the pile. Did he want me to do his laundry? "I will not be here for short time," he begins while folding a shirt, "I thought would be nice to have something of each other while I am gone," he looks at a red plaid shirt with a frown before laying it out on the bed with the others. "Come and pick which one you like best," he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to the bed.

I survey each one. There are shirts I've never seen before and I quickly put them in a no pile. My attention is then turned to those I have seen. The pink polo is quickly discarded as is the lumber jack plaid and I'm left with his typical work red t-shirt or the button down he wore to the carnival. A quick dip-dip-dip in my head and I grab the red t-shirt. He smiles and claps his hands once.

"Is good choice!" He claps a large hand to my back. Now he's looking at me expectantly. I guess it's my turn.

I hesitate for a moment before snapping my fingers and jumping across the small room to my closet. I toss a few things out before I find the right sketch book. I pull out the page I want and climb back over the bed. I sit on my knees on the bed and present him with the picture. He smiles at the art and takes it in one large hand.

It's us cuddling on the couch in the rec room. I'm draped across him like a blanket with my face nuzzled against his neck. He's planting a kiss on my forehead while holding me close. It's the night he asked me to be his.

"This is better gift," he kisses my cheek.

He's only been gone a day and I already miss him. I lie in bed thinking about it before I get an idea. I take off my red fuzzy pj's, gloves and bunny slippers and I grab the borrowed shirt. I slip it on over my head before opening my closet to use the neglected mirror on the back of the door.

A pale skinned man with too big green eyes and messy blond hair greats me. The shirt is baggy and comes down to my mid thigh and the neck sags revealing my scrawny, hairless chest that fails to match the well toned arms and shoulders of carrying the flamethrower. Thick purple scars line every appendage. I trace the scars across my clavicle and down my breast bone, over the t-shirt, stopping before they diverge along the bottom of my ribs. I wish he was here to see, he would appreciate it.

I sigh as I crawl back into bed and pull Mr. Pinky-Hooves to my chest. He'll be back soon.


	7. Cosplaying

"I'm no' 'ooing 'is," I yell from behind the shower stall.

"Come on! Will be fun!" Heavy is already dressed and waiting for me. The 's' on his Superman costume is a little stretched out but otherwise it accentuates all of his good points.

My costume, on the other hand, is less than appealing. My boxers are longer than the shorts and there is so much skin revealed. I don't know how he thought that this would be a good idea. I take off my boxers and zip up the one-piece Wonder Woman costume. The boots have heels but I pull them on anyway. The last piece is the wig which itches like crazy when finally on. I wouldn't recognize myself in the small shaving mirror if it weren't for the scars and eyes.

"Come out and let me see you!" I flinch at the sound of his voice but I slowly slink out of the stall anyway. His eyes look me up and down appreciatively. I can feel my face grow hot and I quickly duck back into the stall to hide.

"Why did you go away? You look good," he follows me into the stall and watches as I struggle to get the boots back off.

"I'm no' going," I yank one boot off and run a trembling hand down the now exposed scar on the pale flesh. The other boot is off a moment later.

"Leetle Fireman looks good in costume. I do not understand why you are so upset," he pulls me from the stall to the bench to sit down.

I can't breathe; the bodice is too tight, so I quickly stand back up.

"Peop'e wi' see," I gesture to the scars that cover my body.

"We all have scars," he pulls me into him for a hug. "Yours are not as bad as you think,"

"I would be more comfor'able a' da Human 'Orch. A' 'east 'en I' get oo p'ay wi' fire,"

A knock rings through the bathroom.

"Are you two bleedin' ready yet? I want to get this train wreck on the road!" the sniper yells from behind the door. He starts to open the door so I hop on the bench behind Heavy to hide. "What the hell is takin' the two of you so fucking long?"

From the crack between Heavy's arm and side I can see glimpses of the sniper dressed as Mr. Fantastic. The blue looks really out of place.

"Are those Pyro's fingers I see there?" I quickly take my hand from Heavy's shoulder. "Come on now, we all look ridiculous, come out,"

I'm trying to make myself as small as possible. All I accomplish is losing my balance. I hit the floor with a thud. I'm trying to scramble to my feet, trying to flee, but my body won't work with me. Heavy pulls me to my feet.

"Wow, mate," Sniper's jaw is on the floor. I feel my whole body blush.

"He looks good, da?" there's a smile a mile wide on Heavy's face.

Sniper is speechless. I run back to the shower stall. When I return I'm wearing my suit mask and a red cape. This is all they're getting. Sniper's blushing but Heavy's smiling.

"We tried, is what matters," he stands and takes my hand. "Come, leetle baby Sniper, is time for baby Scout birthday party!"

We're all assembled in the Rec room. On the table sits a giant cake that reads in the soldier's childish handwriting, "Hapy Birth Day Scoot!" We sing and then the cake is cut and served. We certainly are a strange sight.

I'm concerned that Engie, dressed as Thor, is going to tear Soldier's head off if he keeps throwing his Captain America shield at the shorter man. The Scout, true to his Flash costume, runs from one mercenary to the next just to ask if they bought him anything. The most curious thing in the room is the hovering plate of cake. When questioned, the spy's disembodied voice answers that he's the Invisible Woman.

"What are you supposed ta be, Mumbles?" the Scout's pulling my cape.

"He's Wonder Woman," the Sniper speaks up, "And he's a damn good one,"

I nod.

"I've seen better, way better, why didn't you guys get a stripper?" I sigh in relief as Scout leaves my side just before he's replaced by Demo, dressed as the Black Panther.

"Don't ye let tha boy get ye down, son, I think yer the prettiest lassie in the room," the Demo slurs at me before collapsing into my arms with a hearty drunken laugh.

I laugh to myself. I guess that's good to know.


End file.
